Great Love
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: Se conocieron por primera vez en un orfanato. Light quedó fascinado por ese pelinegro. Tres años después, ocurre su segundo encuentro, ¿qué es lo que siente L? ¿Y por qué a Light se le hace tan difícil controlarse estando a su lado? One-shot basado en la canción Great Love de Flyleaf.


**.- Great Love -.**

"_Este fic participa en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro 'Del Yaoi & el Slash'._

_Death Note no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro._

_Quiero dedicar este one shot a _carogasai, Betsy17, fannyhikari, Gabriela Ines, Kumikoson4, Narukami-Kyouya, mari-nyaa, Diana Albatou, Vegen Isennawa, Lena-Lawliet _–mis queridísimas lectoras-_ y Reiraa, _quién me invitó a participar y que a lo mejor es también una de mis lectoras._

_¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Enjoy!"_

La primera vez que conoció al pelinegro quedó asombrado por su naturaleza. Él tenía doce años, estaba visitando el orfanato que había a dos cuadras de su casa. Sus padres habían insistido en que debía conocer aquel mundo para valorar todo lo que tenía.

Yagami Light, un japonés de gran inteligencia, entró al orfanato con aires de superioridad pero salió fascinado con aquel individuo.

Fue cuando sus padres lo dejaron solo para que recorriera el lugar, bajo el consentimiento de los encargados. Era un edificio pequeño, ya gastado. Las paredes estaban sucias, los pisos deteriorados. La mayoría de los niños pasaban de él, se ocultaban de aquel intruso que los miraba con indiferencia.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan insensible? Ah, pero entonces observó a ese niño. Uno de cabello negro y piel pálida que se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la sala principal, con un enorme libro en brazos.

Ese libro fue lo primero que le llamó la atención de él. Se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado para ver el título del volumen.

- ¿Setting the world on fire? – se extrañó leyendo en voz alta.

El pelinegro lo observó por sobre las páginas. No dijo nada, simplemente lo miró directo a los ojos.

Yagami Light se sintió descubierto. Los ojos del pelinegro eran tan oscuros, tan profundos… No podía apartar su vista. Se quedaron así unos segundos antes de que el pelinegro volviera su atención al libro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el japonés, intrigado sin querer admitirlo.

- Mi nombre no es importante – contestó con una voz suave, atractiva para Light -. ¿Por qué no preguntas directamente por el libro? Sé que te interesa.

Light se sonrojó un poco. Desvió la mirada. ¿Quién era ese chico que prometía ser tan observador como él?

- ¿De qué va? – preguntó obediente.

- De algo parecido al fuego – explicó el pelinegro -. Un poder que se encuentra en nosotros y es capaz de incendiarlo todo. En la historia, uno de los protagonistas está a punto de desatar ese poder.

El japonés se sentó a su lado.

- ¿y qué pasa después?

- No puede. Hay algo que siempre lo detiene. Creo que podría morir sin desatar nada.

En ese momento, los padres de Light comenzaron a llamarlo desde la entrada. No quería irse todavía, pero no quería enfadar a sus padres. Se levantó algo desanimado y se giró hacia el pelinegro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – insistió más serio. El pelinegro lo observó un momento antes de responder.

- Puedes decirme Ryuuzaki.

- Vivo a dos cuadras de aquí, hacia el norte. Volveré para saber cómo termina esa historia.

El chico no dijo nada. Se escondió tras las páginas de su libro. Light se fue entonces, fascinado con su nuevo amigo y deseoso de conocer más de él. No obstante, con el regreso a clases y todos sus demás deberes, Light no cumplió su palabra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tres años después, Light prosperaba como estudiante japonés. Encabeza las listas de los mejores. Sus padres, orgullosos de él, ya no lo presionaban tanto. Cierto día, durante una noche lluviosa, el japonés se despertó ante unos golpes en su ventana. Se levantó a ver y se llevó un exabrupto.

Ryuuzaki estaba allí.

Abrió la ventana sin pensarlo y lo dejó entrar a su habitación procurando no hacer ruido que despertase a sus padres.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó en baja.

- Escapé. No quería estar más ahí – respondió algo agitado.

- ¿Y viniste aquí?

- No conozco a nadie más, Light. En todos los años que pasé en ese orfanato, tú fuiste el único que me dirigió la palabra como alguien normal.

Light iba a reclamarle de todas formas, pero entonces reparó en que el pelinegro estaba empapado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado buscándolo bajo la lluvia?

- Espera aquí – indicó mientras iba a buscar una toalla.

Cuando regresó, Ryuuzaki se había quitado casi toda la ropa. Estaba temblando. Light le ofreció la toalla, sin evitar observarlo un poco más de cerca. A esa edad sabía que no era como los demás chicos de su clase, pues no sentía atracción alguna por las chicas. Sin embargo, tras mirar a Ryuuzaki en esas condiciones, supo que le gustaba.

- ¿Por qué escapaste? – inquirió el japonés desviando la mirada. El pelinegro se secaba el cuerpo con la toalla.

- Era horrible. La vida es horrible en un lugar como ese. Con los años puede desgarrarte, cortarte, y luego de varias ilusiones fallidas, romperte el corazón.

Light se quedó admirado con sus palabras. Ryuuzaki parecía un chico estoico y frío, pero las palabras que utilizaba le revelaban que en realidad era más frágil de lo que parecía. Algo se movió en él.

- Necesito un lugar temporal para quedarme – planteó el visitante.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí a escondidas de mis padres?

- No seré molestia, lo aseguro. No tendrán ni la menor idea de que estoy aquí.

- ¿Y cuando salga de casa?

- Me quedaré quieto, o saldré también. No haré nada malo.

Ryuuzaki no lo veía a los ojos esta vez. Light veía que seguía temblando.

- Métete a mi cama – comenzó.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás temblando, necesitas entrar en calor. Métete ahora.

- ¿Estás seguro que…?

- Hazlo ahora o te echaré de mi cuarto.

El pelinegro obedeció algo confundido. Dejó caer la toalla donde estaba y se metió a la cama destendida de Light. El japonés lo observó un momento antes de indicarle que se hiciera a un lado para que él entrase también.

- Seguro que atrapaste un resfrío – afirmó dándole la espalda. Tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía nervioso.

- Suelo ser resistente, no estés tan seguro – contradijo Ryuuzaki.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando la lluvia.

- Iba a morir – anunció el pelinegro de repente.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó Light volteándose a verlo. Ryuuzaki estaba acurrucado en la cama, con la mirada triste, sin verle a los ojos.

- Cuando escapé del orfanato, mi intención real fue matarme.

- Ryuuzaki…

- No digas nada. Lo sé. No tuve el valor de hacerlo, por eso vine aquí. No tenía adónde más ir.

- ¿Por qué querías suicidarte? – la voz de Light se convirtió en un susurro.

- Estaba insatisfecho. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, es culpa tuya.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se alarmó Light.

- Cuando viniste al orfanato me diste la certeza de que había algo mejor afuera, y muy cerca. A veces te veía por mi ventana, caminando hasta la parada del autobús. Yo quería tener tu vida.

- …

Light se sintió culpable. No sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta? Ni siquiera había ido a saber el final de la historia que leía el pelinegro. ¿Y así se consideraba un amigo?

- Lo siento – atinó a decir.

- Olvídalo. Gracias a ti al menos tuve el coraje suficiente para escapar. Ya te lo dije, ese lugar puede acabar contigo.

- A partir de ahora vivirás aquí, conmigo.

- No es necesario que…

- Quiero que estés aquí, te quiero cerca.

Light lo miró a los ojos, Ryuuzaki le devolvió la mirada. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro. El japonés temió por unos segundos que algo en sus ojos revelaran lo atraído que se sentía por él, aunque después, no le importó. Quería que lo notara. Quería que viera que algo lo llenaba por dentro, que lo quemaba. Quería abrazarlo.

- ¿Light?

Lo necesitaba. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad había estado esperándolo. Su vida se había vuelto demasiado monótona, sin sentido. Una rutina que lo mantenía sin vida, sin pasión, ni emoción. Ahora que Ryuuzaki estaba ahí, podía darse cuenta de que era él. Había estado llamándolo sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Me aceptarías? – cuestionó temeroso -. Ryuuzaki, ¿quisieras estar conmigo?

No comprendía. Ryuuzaki no lograba entender cómo Light de pronto quería algo con él. Sabía que algo le había llamado la atención antes, pero esto era mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Había salido en busca de la muerte, pero ahora… ¿Por qué había ido de todas formas? La verdad era que tenía un par de alternativas más, pero había decidido ir allí, con Light.

¿Por qué?

"Porque a pesar de andar buscando la muerte, todo lo que hacía era amarte".

Aquel pensamiento pareció ser percibido por el japonés, pues casi al instante se lanzó a besarlo. Y ese primer beso… Sólo por ese primer beso, todo el esfuerzo que hizo para llegar hasta allí valió la pena.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme al orfanato? – preguntó el pelinegro cuando se separaron -. Dijiste que irías para saber el final de esa historia.

- Tenía miedo – contestó Light sin lograr evitar su deseo de abrazarlo -. Porque en ese entonces sabía que habías despertado algo en mí, y tenía miedo de descubrir qué era.

- ¿Y cómo es que ahora no tienes miedo?

- Es que ya te veo. Estás aquí conmigo, y estando a tu lado, ya nada me da miedo.

Ryuuzaki sonrió. Light se enterneció más por el gesto, volvió a besarlo. Esta vez una de sus manos viajó por su cuerpo, acariciando su piel. Ryuuzaki sentía que los dedos del japonés lo quemaban. Fue como si todo su cuerpo se incendiara.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Se separó del japonés con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – temió Light.

- Acabo de descubrirlo. El poder que tenía el personaje de ese libro.

- "Setting the world on fire"?

- Sí. Al principio creía que era algo sobrenatural, luego pensé que era algo místico y al terminar, algo psicológico. Pero resultó que no era más que un sentimiento. Uno que sentimos todos y que en verdad, puede llegar a incendiar nuestro mundo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Amor.

Light sonrió. Ya no le importaba si el protagonista de ese libro consiguió amar o no. Él lo había conseguido, y lo mejor era que, su amor era correspondido.

- Soy tuyo – confesó sin pensarlo. Se posó encima del pelinegro -. Para siempre.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más intensidad.

Y en la ventana, la precipitación había cesado. Todo lo que se distinguía ahora era el delicado crepúsculo, que anunciaba un amanecer como nunca hubo. El mejor de todos.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Ahora sí, el título de la canción es Great Love, interpretada por el grupo Flyleaf. Es una de mis favoritas. Si ven la letra con atención (y un traductor) verán que está presente en el fic, enterita ^^

REVIEW and SHARE!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


End file.
